


Thunder and Broken Wings

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Summoning lucifer, Violence, trickster magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a relationship with Lucifer and the Winchesters try to use it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Broken Wings

There were a lot of things you would have never questioned doing. You’d had moments in your life that would have made no sense to anyone else. It was at its peak the night you made your way through the halls of the bunker and gathered the things you’d need to summon Lucifer. Praying to him was useless; Lucifer didn’t listen to prayers anymore. 

The fallen angel had taken an interest in you the first time you’d met and something about those icy blue eyes had drawn you in. You’d been meeting secretly for some time and it was a constant battle in your mind.  

The ritual was simple enough and you knew he’d show up. Lucifer never ignored your call. The dungeon was the best place to actually summon your fallen angel, but it was cold and you swore you could hear the thunder and lightening outside. A shiver ran down your spine as you waited. 

“The buffoons you live with couldn’t help, could they, my love.” The icy voice you’d grown to love sounded behind you. 

“You’re the only one that makes it better…” You knew you shouldn’t be relying on Lucifer for anything but you couldn’t help it. Everything about him drew you in like a moth to flame and you were powerless to resist it. 

Your eyes slipped shut as his arms circled around you. The voice that could freeze the hottest fires filled you with warmth as he spoke against the shell of your ear. “I know, love. That’s why I will always come when you call.” 

You felt the tears stinging in your eyes as you slipped the angel blade out of your thick sweatshirt sleeve. “I know… That’s why this worked…” Your voice was thick and everything in your body was screaming against following through with Sam and Dean’s plan. Lucifer pulled away and his eyes were full of confusion. It was now or never and before you could talk yourself out of it you plunged the blade into the back of the angel you loved and straight through his vessel’s heart. The light that flashed was almost blinding and all you could do was cling to Lucifer’s now lifeless body. 

Sam and Dean came rushing into the dungeon. Both of them were at your side instantly offering you words of praise but you couldn’t hear anything they were saying. Your tears streamed down your face and you hoped that everything was finally over. 

“Come on, Y/N. Let’s go, we’ll take care of this later.” You pushed Dean’s hands away and clung to the angel in your arms. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED HIM!” Sam and Dean both recoiled at your words. 

“I know you think that, sweetheart-” A hard slap across the face cut Dean off. 

“Don’t you dare try to say it was all manipulation! I loved him and he loved me!” Your voice was shaking and you knew your anger wouldn’t last long. “He always came when I called him! He made sure I was okay! All you two ever cared about was ‘icing the devil’. HE SAVED US ALL FROM AMARA! HE SAVED THE FUCKING WORLD!” Neither Winchester said another word as they backed away from you and out of the dungeon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Once you were sure they were both gone you prayed to Gabriel. If there was anyone that could fake a death and make it believable it was him and you hoped that his trickster magic hadn’t failed this time. 

“It’s all right, baby doll.” Gabriel’s voice was smooth like honey and you knew his amber eyes were filled with sympathy. “He’s okay.” You couldn’t tear your eyes away from your worst nightmare but you didn’t have to. “Let’s go.” Gabriel’s hand was on your shoulder and the world tilted. 

When your eyes focused again you were looking that the most amazing sight you could have ever dreamed. Lucifer was waiting for you. His back was facing you and his shirt was billowing in the wind in the field Gabe had transported you to. Before you could think about what you were doing your feet were moving, carrying you across the distance, and you were throwing yourself into Lucifer’s back. He turned around at the last moment and caught your small frame in his arms. 

“Did they believe you?” You nodded against your fallen angel’s chest. “They won’t come looking for us?” Your eyes were filled with tears again but for a very different reason. 

“We’re free, Luc, we’re finally free.” A small smile tugged at his lips and you turned to face Gabriel. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t helped.” 

“You would have figured it out, baby doll, you’re a smart girl.” Gabriel offered a little smile before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

“So I hear there’s a show about me solving crimes in the LA area, should be entertaining.” You rolled your eyes affectionately before turning back to Lucifer. 

“Whatever you want, my love.” You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his soft lips and felt the world tilt under your feet again. “We have forever now.” 

  
  



End file.
